


The Turning Point

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, spoilers for season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Spoiler for s14e12: Prophet and Loss.  Cas has something to tell Dean that he has been holding in for over ten years.





	The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the latest episode and waiting for the rumored 'Turning point' for Dean and Cas and just seeing you know regular conversation between the two I wrote this.   
> For cereal this is a spoiler for season 14 and the latest episode.

 

            Dean let out a small sigh as he eased the Impala into the Bunker. The last few weeks were rough on him. Rough on all of them. He was glad that Sam had talked him out of his crazy idea. He just hoped that they could find a way to stop Michael. He clutched the steering wheel tightly; he wasn’t sure why he was home now and safe. Safe with Sam and Cas. The three men got out of the car, Sam looked at the metal box the Impala had chained to it and frowned.

            “What are we going to do with that?” He asked spatting out the word that as if the box had insulted him.

            “I’m not sure Sammy.” Dean said. He’s eyes fell on it and it made him uneasy. How close he had come to giving up on hope. He noticed Sam and Cas look at each other. Dean felt a surge of regret and annoyance to his brother. He was glad Sam told Cas and yet he wasn’t. Dean knew he could not face his brother, his best friend or Jack to tell them his plan. He balled his fist and pushed those thoughts down there was no point dwelling on it.

            The three of them walked into the Bunker war room. Jack was gone Cas had told them that he went on a hunt with Maggie. Dean was glad for a moment that Jack wasn’t home at least he didn’t have to explain to Jack not yet.

            Sam looked at Cas again and nodded. “I’m uh… going to go to my room and watch TV.” Sam said his voice wavered.

            Dean opened his mouth to argue with Sam. He wanted to share another beer with his brother and sit and discuss strategy but his little brother was out of the room. And was with the odd looks between Sam and Cas. He looked at Cas and the angel looked at him with a stern look. “Cas,” He started

            Cas held his hand up. “Dean we need to talk.” The angel pulled up a chair and pointed at it for Dean to sit.

            “Talk about what Cas?” He sat down and the angel sat across from him. “I’m not going through with the plan so you don’t need,”

            Cas stopped him with a hand raised. “Dean please be quiet and let me talk.” He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He rubbed his hands on his pants and cleared his throat. “This isn’t… easy for me… I’ve been wanting to talk about this for a while and,” He shook his head. “After this I feel,”

            “Look Cas I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m not good with good byes and I knew if I tried to tell you that you would have stopped me.”

            Cas shot him a dirty look. “Dean I told you not to talk. Please let me finish… you not telling me it hurt.” He laid his hand on his chest. “It hurt worse than anything I could imagine. It hurt that you didn’t value our friendship enough to tell me.” He crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

            Dean shook his head. “I didn’t tell you because we are friends. I… I couldn’t…” He felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Shit, Cas,” He let out a small sob. “I knew if I did it would… hurt and…” Dean almost fell out of his chair when Cas leaned over and whipped the tears off of Dean’s face.

            “There’s more I wanted to say… please don’t cry.” He laid his hand on his face. It was so soft it filled Dean’s mind with thoughts of a lover. Dean felt his face flush; this was Cas for God’s sake. “Dean I… I’ve been waiting to tell you this for so long… I have told you before and… it seemed we were destined to not for it… but the thought of you going in that box and me not being able to tell you to not finally sit you down and tell you how I felt hurt.” He caressed his face and Dean felt himself lean into the touch. “Dean,” He cleared his throat, licked his lips and tried again. “Dean Winchester,” He took Dean’s hands. Dean felt his eyes widen. “I love you. I am in love with you. I have been for a very long time now. I know that you probably don’t feel the same way as I do for you but I love you.”

            Dean felt his heart swell. Cas loved him, the angel loved him shit was in love with him. “Cas I,”

            Cas shook his head and ribbed his thumbs on Dean’s palms. “I know you could never love me back but I wanted you to know that I…”

            Dean grabbed Cas’s face which caused the angel to stop mid-sentence. He pressed his lips to his. The angel let out a small moan which turned Dean on. He broke the kiss. “Cas I,” Cas grabbed him and pulled him close to him. He had his hand on the back of Dean’s head and kissed him. The kiss was soft and passionate. Dean could have sworn he saw fireworks. They broke the kiss again and Dean tried to catch his breath. “Son of a bitch.” He gasped.

            Cas still had his hands wrapped around him. “Good son of a bitch or bad son of a bitch?” Cas asked.

            “G-good.” Dean stammered. His chest was heaving and he was still trying to catch his breath.

            Cas finally pulled his hands away from Dean. “Oh Dean, if I knew we shared the same feelings I would have done that a long time ago.” Cas said with a grin and blushed.

            Dean felt himself smile. “And to think I almost missed this.” He whispered. He reached out to kiss him again and stopped.

            “Why did you stop?”

            Dean didn’t answer instead he got up and took Cas’s hand. “Come on.” Dean led the angel back to his room. Cas gave him a worried look and Dean shut the door. “I didn’t want our moment interrupted.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. He breathed in his scent, of his laundry detergent, his cologne, and hair gel. Everything that makes Cas well Cas. He felt the tears sting at the back eyes again.

            “Dean are you okay?” Cas asked his voice shook. Dean could feel him tense up under his grip.

            Dean gave a halfhearted nod and buried his head in his shoulder. “Cas… I’m sorry I never told you how I felt. Cas… Castiel I love you too. I’ve loved you for a long time. I was in denial and I’m sorry that… I’m sorry if I made you feel like you didn’t matter to me.” He kissed him again and Cas melted into the kiss. “You’re the best thing in my life, best thing that has ever happened to me.” Tears streamed down his face he started to sob he was so emotional. He had gotten so close to throwing his life away his one chance with Cas by locking himself in that box. What had he almost done? How could he have lived with himself if Cas had confessed to him right before he went in that ocean? The sobs wracked his body and he felt Cas wrap his arms around him tighter.

            “It’s okay Dean, its okay.” Cas soothed him and rubbed his back. “I’m here baby I’m here.” His voice was soft Dean had no idea that Cas could speak so softly.

            Cas held him as Dean cried. Dean was wracked with fear and worry; if Michael got out he could destroy the world. The archangel could kill Cas and now probably would just to torture Dean. About that time Dean felt the archangel beat on the walls of his brain. “I never wanted to do it. To leave you, Sammy and Jack. To stay in that box for… eternity.” He cried it was the truth if he had done it, it would have been him and Michael in that box. The archangel no doubt would have plagued him just for revenge, probably make him see and feel things over and over until Dean had finally snapped. Dean felt his body tremble. He knew he was breaking he felt it in the war room that was why he brought Cas to his room. He didn’t want anyone to walk in and see it.

            “Let it out Dean its okay.” Cas whispered in his ear

            That was all it took to let the dam wall break. Dean sobbed for what seemed like forever in Cas’s arms. He would once in a while mutter to him about how he loved him. Cas would repeat it back to him. Dean sniffled and felt the tears finally stop, he cried for so long he had a headache and he just wanted to sleep.

            “You want to go to sleep?” Cas asked.

            Dean blinked and looked up at him. Cas whipped his face with the back of his hand and the sleeve of his coat. “I am pretty tired now.” Truthfully he hadn’t slept well since he had said yes to Michael. Not that he slept all that good to start with.

            Cas walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. “Lay down Dean and sleep. I’ll watch over you… unless you don’t want me to.”

            Dean wondered how long Cas had been in love with him. Had all those offers to watch over him been a showing of love? He frowned all those times he fussed at Cas for getting to close to him. It pained him and now he realized how much he wanted to be held by Cas. He eased his boots off and took off his flannel. “Cas uh,” He started.

            Cas nodded. “It’s okay I know you don’t want me to watch you sleep.”

            Dean held up a finger. “Not what I was going to say.” He pointed to the bed and blushed. He felt so embarrassed to ask. “Will you stay with me?”

            “Are you asking me to sleep with you?” Cas tilted his head when he asked.

            “Don’t word it like that. I know…” He shook his head. “I’m vulnerable. I’m not looking for sex or something like that I’m looking for…” He swallowed hard he knew it was better to flatly ask Cas. “I just want you to stay and c-cuddle me Cas.”

            Cas smiled warmly. “Oh I see. You want me to hold you while you sleep.”

            Dean nodded. “Pretty much.” He sat on the side of the bed. “Cas I’ll be honest I’ve been having nightmares for weeks I just… I just want peace.”

            He walked up to him and was preparing to sit on the bed. “If you think it will help Dean. I’ll do whatever you need.”

            He smirked. “You got to be careful saying that to people it can be taken the wrong way.” He looked at him. “Ditch the coat Cas and the shoes.”

            Cas nodded. The signature trench coat was tossed to the side and shoes kicked off. He removed the suit jacket as well and the tie. “Is this good or would you rather I get shirtless?”

            “That’s good.”

            He got in the bed and Dean lay beside him. Cas wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll stay here all night Dean. I’ll stay here and hold you and anything else you need.” He kissed the side of Dean’s face.

            The hunter rolled over and buried his head in Cas’s chest. “This is fine.” Exhaustion washed over him and he felt himself slip into sleep. For the first time in a long time since he said yes to Michael, and all the other bad stuff he felt his body ease into a peaceful sleep.

            Last thing he heard was Cas saying. “I love you Dean. I will stay with you for all time, even if it meant I would have to get in that box with you.”

            Dean fell asleep and slept the best he had in years. No nightmares no fear just him and Cas a washed in their love for one another as it should have been.


End file.
